Service providers may provide content (e.g., television, internet, telephone, etc.) to households of customers using wired connections. The wired connections generally include optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies. When deploying a new network (e.g., an optical access network) in a geographic region, fixed wireless technologies may be used along a last-run portion to wirelessly provide the content to the customer households to reduce build costs and build times associated with deploying/installing wired connections. However, network designers are faced with the challenge of considering numerous fixed-wireless network topology combinations that provide wireless coverage to the customer households, and selecting an optimal topology associated with an acceptable installation cost.